The present invention relates to a packaging having a detachable coupon compartment. When the coupon compartment is detached, the packaging is still functional.
Consumer discount or promotion coupons are conventionally delivered in the retail environment by including a loosely printed coupon inside the packaging or by printing the promotional message directly onto the packaging.
The drawbacks associated with the conventional methods are many. Loosely inserted coupons require separate production and insertion into the packaging, which can become expensive. Loose coupons may also be lost or overlooked. Coupons printed directly onto packaging are not as easily lost or overlooked, however they are not easily removed and if they are removed, the packaging is damaged.
Printed discount or promotional coupons for the improvement of retail sales of promotional activities require inexpensive distribution vehicles because of the vast quantities required in order to produce a reasonable calculated rate of response. The end user can only be reached in volume with these coupons through the use of inexpensive mass distribution media. When considering the advantages of one particular media over another there are many points that are taken into consideration. The cost per thousand (C.P.M.) ratio is the underlying factor along with specific market group and saturation or exposure. The ideal media should deliver the advertising or promotional message to the most suitable target audience at the lowest cost per thousand impressions. Even small incremental improvements in the costs and control of the distribution results in impressive overall costs savings. Because of the enormous volume of coupons distributed annually to potential consumers in this country, which basically is a consumer-oriented society.
A medium used quite often for distributing advertising or promotional coupons in the prior art is co-op mailing insertions. Several coupons from several manufacturers or retail outlets are grouped together and inserted in a single envelope for distribution to the consumer. Each insert is charged a fixed price according to the quantities delivered. This prior art method of distributing coupons has proven to be quite practical and successful, however with the over abundance of co-op mailings being delivered to each consumer, many consider this approach as intrusive and annoying. In addition the coupon receives no special attention since in fact it is one of many inserted in the same envelope. Promotions, offers and rebates as well as specific products often compete against each other. Co-op mailings are generally drop shipped to lobbies of buildings and apartments. Actual circulation and participation figures are quite unreliable. In addition, co-op mail inserts are subject to constantly increasing cost pressures since mailing rates for this type of distribution are generally increasing and are expected to further escalate in the future.
Another form of prior art coupon distribution media is the printing of coupons directly on the pages of a magazine or newspaper. This requires the consumer to use scissors to cut out the coupon for redemption and also necessitates mutilation of the page and loss by the consumer of whatever may be printed on the backside of the coupon. In many instances the consumer may be reluctant to cut out the coupon, especially in the case of magazines which the consumer may wish to retain, e.g., when an article of interest is at least partially printed on the backside of the coupon.
Another prior art media used by several merchandisers is to include coupons in or on flexible packages, particularly packages of foods, candy, etc. The insertion of the coupon during the foodpackaging operation has led to difficulties in the material handling, besides possibly soiling the coupons, defacing or otherwise rendering it less attractive in marketing. Coupons printed directly on flexible packaging require the consumer to use scissors to cut out the coupon and necessitates mutilation of the packaging. Thus the lifespan of the product freshness or packaging presentation may be shortened.
Another prior art form of promotional "Instant Win" coupons consists of "Scratch & Win" cards. These coupons or contest cards are generally printed offset or web press. They utilize an opaque latex overprint which is either printed or screen printed over the prize special or rebate rendering the message undectable. The consumer removes this mask by rubbing or scratching the latex removing it from the coupon or card and exposing the message printed below. This prior art of producing an instant win promotion has proven to be quite practical and successful. However, the costs of manufacturing and distributing the cards are quite high since costs are constantly increasing and are expected to escalate in the future. Coupons of this sort are distributed by all the aforementioned prior art methods including distribution at the retail level. An underlying problem associated with distributing any coupon at the retail level is human error. Physical insertion of any coupon is both time consuming for management and general personnel. Constant change of personnel and shifts can lead to a breakdown in the distribution cycle. Others are bought and paid for but never reach the consumer due to forgetfullness or too much activity at the checkout counter. Others must be printed with special non toxic inks and then must be cello wrapped for package insertion at even greater expense. In recent years counterfeiting of coupons has been quite common with the advent of colour copiers and more sophisticated pre-press and printing equipment.